The Item
by SecretLifeOfAChemNerd
Summary: Shawn walks into the Psych office to a horrific sight! What could Gus possibly be doing that seems so revolting to Shawn?


I have absolutely no idea where this came from! It just kinda popped into my head! The plot bunnies came to visit (they must have been atracted but my plot carrots I keep O_o) Anyway review are nice cause they make me happy! AND it's my birthday today so if I could have extra reviews it would be the best present EVER! but now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own PSYCH! I thought all you would have figured that out by now!

**********************

"I can't believe this!" Shawn said forcefully. He had just walked into the Psych office to see a hideous sight meet his eyes, one he thought he would never see in his life.

"Shawn, I can explain," Gus said, standing up quickly and hiding the object in his hand behind his back. "this isn't what it looks like."

"I think this is exactly what it looks like Gus," Shawn said with disapproval coloring his voice. "How could you do this to me! We made a promise to each other that we would never let this happen!"

"But Shawn, if you would just give it a chance, It's a very insightful an-"

"Thats it Gus, this is the last straw." Shawn said looking at Gus with eyes that were slightly disapproving, but still had humor in them "You have officially lost ALL of your guy cards, and you are NEVER getting them back, not after this."

"I guess I knew you would find out eventually." Gus said sadly, pulling the item out from behind his back and looking at it.

"Gus," Shawn said taking a step forward and trying to pull the item out of his hands "this is for you own good." but to Shawn immense dislike, Gus kept a firm grip on the item. "Gus come on, quick and easy, then we never have to talk about this again."

"Your not taking this away from me Shawn!" Gus exclaimed forcefully, "I don't really care that you know now, but this is mine, and even if you steal this one, there a millions of these scattered all around Santa Barbra, believe me I'll find another."

"Gus! Do you not get this!" Shawn said tugging harder on the item "If people see you with this you'll become the laughing stalk of the town, state, possibly even world."

"I know," said Gus attempting to hold the item to his chest with Shawn still attempting to pull it out of his hands, "Thats why I don't take it everywhere with me, I have one at home, and one here, and no one else knows about it."

"Are you know telling me that you have TWO of these!"

"Yes Shawn, I do have two!" Shawn was still attempting to force the book away from Gus and now they both stood with both hands on an end, tugging as hard as they could. "One in hard back and one in paper back!'

"You disgust me!" Shawn said. They were now both sweating slightly for the force they were exerting on this tug-of-war battle between them.

"Shawn if you do not give me my book back, I will tell everyone at the police station that you still sleep with your stuff elephant 'Binbo'!"

"You wouldn't dare!" yelled Shawn looking petrified.

"Oh yes I would!" said Gus victoriously, "Just think of what Juliet would make of that! AND Lassiter would have a field day with that information!"

"Fine!" said Shawn angrily "fine, I won't touch your precious little book!"

"Good!" Gus had a huge smile on his face as he picked up his keys from his desk "I'm going to get coffee, if I come back and that book is not in the exact same place as it is right now, well you know what will happen!"

"Like I would ever touch that thing again, I think I was just drowned with cooties in the minute I was holding that!" Shawn said wiping his hands off on his shirt.

"Fine, but I'm watching you Shawny boy."

Gus walked over to the door and left the office. Shawn stared around for a second and then walked over to Gus's desk and picked up the book. He looked at the cover for a moment, "Like anyone other than a stupid hormone ridden teenage girl would want to read this!" he said to himself as he flicked to the first page. "It's so stupid and-" but Shawn quieted himself as he roughly skimmed over the first page and turned another.

Gus was back 20 minutes later with two coffees in hand wanting to get back and finish his book, but when he opened the door he saw a sight that truly shocked him. It was Shawn curled up on their couch a good 40 pages into his book. As Gus stared at him in shock. Shawn looked up and very coolly said "You know dude, I thought, purely of the idea of research that I should just take a look over this book, just to see what it is that you like about this."

"Sure," Gus said sarcastically "I totally believe that." but Shawn was not listening, he continued reading as Gus sat down at his desk and thought of the blackmail he would have on Shawn for the rest of his life. I mean Shawn Spencer fake psychic for the SBPD, the guy always trying to portray that classic bad-ass image, reading Twilight, by Stephanie Myer. This was gonna be REALLY good!


End file.
